The Next Chapter
by queenb9728
Summary: Harry and Hermione Potter have been married for the last eleven months. Harry comes home after work, and his world is changed forever. Fluffy Harmony one shot.


**Hello readers! I know I don't post a lot on here, but I was watching one of the movies on a flight and I got the inspiration for this story. It is a one shot, so I will not be posting updates, but, that being said, I would love it if you would all review this story and let me know what you think! Finally, anything from the Harry Potter universe is the property of J.K. Rowling and I was only writing this for fun!**

Harry Potter was returning to his home at number 12 Grimmauld Place, after a long day at the Auror office. Since the vanquishing of Lord Voldemort approximately a two years ago, Harry's job had been focused on rounding up the remains of Voldemort's supporters and bringing them to justice. Many of them were already known, and incarcerated, it was just weeding out the remaining few who were still at large. Harry liked the work, but it involved a lot more investigation, and a lot less action than he was used to, but that was okay, he'd had enough action for a lifetime.

He turned the corner and started to walk towards the door to his house, towards his wife, Hermione. The two of them had fallen in love during their journey hunting Horcruxes, after their other best friend, Ron Weasley, had decided to leave them for a period of time. Before then, Harry had never thought of Hermione as more than a friend, but something about being left alone in that tent brought them close together, and soon they could not think about being apart. When Ron returned, he was accepting of their relationship, and the three were able to resume their friendship much like it always had been.

Days after the downfall of Lord Voldemort, before the three friends were able to even grasp the fact that they were no longer in danger, and could go back to their normal lives, Harry proposed to Hermione on the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Hermione, I never thought that you would be the person I fell in love with, but you are, and I can't imagine spending one day of the rest of my life without you. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Harry," she breathed. "I would be honored to marry you."

He placed the ring that he had taken from his vault at Gringotts the day before, and placed it on her finger, before pulling her in for a kiss.

After they broke apart, Hermione looked deep into his eyes and said, "I want to finish my last year of Hogwarts, now that Voldemort is gone."

"Okay," Harry replied, "I can wait as long as you want, we have our whole lives ahead of us."

They had been married the following June, after Hermione finished her final year, before she went to go work in the Department of Magical Justice. Now as Harry walked to his front door, he recognized that in the eleven months that he and Hermione had been married, he'd grown to love her more and more each and every day.

Harry turned the key to his front door and put his briefcase down. He heard Hermione in the kitchen, preparing for dinner. He walked in and saw her at the counter, cutting vegetables for the meal, completely oblivious to the fact that he had come home. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist before placing a kiss at the base of her neck.

"Hey you," she sighed at his touch.

"Something smells good," he smiled, "what are we having?"

"I'm making roasted pork loin, with garlic and rosemary." That was out of the ordinary, their house elf Kreacher usually made the meals, with her help, but it was rare for Hermione to cook on her own.

"That sounds good, any particular reason you're cooking?" Harry asked, a little puzzled.

"We're celebrating." Hermione replied, simply.

Now Harry was really confused, as their anniversary wasn't for another month. "What are we celebrating?" he asked, really hoping he hadn't forgotten something important.

"Well," Hermione started, turning around so that she was facing him. "I was going to wait until we were eating dinner to tell you, but I guess I can tell you now."

"Tell me what?" Curiosity was consuming Harry's body.

"Harry, you might want to sit down for this," and she waited until he had sat down at the table, the look of concern apparent on his face. "We're having a baby!"

"Are you being serious?" A smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, I am!"

"Oh my god!" Harry stood up and threw his arms around his wife.

"So, I take it you're happy?" she smiled too, returning his embrace.

"I could not be happier," Harry reassured her. "We are going to be parents!"

"Yes, we are."

Just then, the oven timer went off, and Hermione added the vegetables she had been cutting to the roasting pan to cook.

"When did you find out?" Harry asked as Hermione once again closed the oven.

"This morning," she replied, "but I wanted to tell you in a special way."

"I still can't believe it."

"Neither can I."

"I love you, Hermione," Harry looked into her eyes while taking her hand. "And I know we are going to love this baby so much, and be the absolute best parents we can be."

"I love you, too, Harry, and the baby," Hermione replied, before she pressed her lips to his.

Their kiss was long and passionate, as they let it sink in that in just months, they would have the perfect combination of the two of them.

The oven timer went off once again, and Hermione took the food out of the oven. They spent the meal discussing baby names, family vacations, and nursery colors, perfectly envisioning their future.


End file.
